Un perro en la lluvia
by Jeid
Summary: Not all who wonder are lost. La noche en que Sirius Black dejó atrás el número 12 de Grimmauld Place llovía en todo el continente. Pero por algún motivo, la lluvia en el Valle de Godric parecía mojar menos que en su calle de Londres.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Jota Ka Rowling

Not all who wonder are lost. A veces la familia, es la que uno elige.

* * *

**Un perro en la lluvia**

Llueve en el Valle de Godric. Es de noche, y la lluvia es torrencial. Las luces de las casas están prendidas y por las ventanas se puede espiar a los miembros de las distintas familias. Todos y cada uno de ellos haciendo su vida como ni nada fuera de lo normal ocurriera en el mundo fuera de sus paredes. Hacia el final de una de las calles, la casa de los Potter se alza imponente entre los árboles. Por el techo de tejuelas cae el agua formando una cortina de goteras que no permite ver bien por las ventanas. Pero sus integrantes también estan despiertos detrás de las cortinas blancas. Por la calle, a paso lento, como si no estuviera lloviendo en absoluto, se acerca un joven. Arrastra un enorme baul mientras camina, que parece no pesarle en absoluto. Su pelo negro y largo chorrea agua, su ropa se le pega al cuerpo. Tiene las mandibulas un poco apretadas y los ojos enfocados en algún punto ausente. Cada tanto balbucea unas palabras, patea una roca, o maldice. Esta noche, lo único que se escucha es la lluvia cuando golpea contra las superficies y las ruedas del baúl que giran al compas de la caminata.

Cuando el joven llega a la casa de los Potter se para a mirarla antes de entrar. Se pregunta cómo hubiera sido, cómo se hubiera sentido, qué tan distinto hubiera sido todo de haber nacido en una familia como la de James, con padres normales y comprensivos, haber crecido rodeado de amor y confianza y honestidad. Recuerda lo que decía su hermano Regulus: Sirius, somos tan afortunados de ser desendientes Black, heredaremos fortunas. Y recuerda su respuesta: heredaremos un nombre puro, Reg, una mansión en Londres y el recuerdo de haber crecido en una familia donde nadie daría su vida por ti, donde no saben lo que es el honor, donde lo único que importa es la sangre mágica, en una familia donde se matarían los unos a los otros sin remordimiento alguno. Traga con fuerza para alivianar el nudo que siente en la garganta. Una última imagen de su hermano parado en el marco de la puerta mientras él se alejaba bajo la lluvia aparece en su mente. Joder, murmura, antes de empujar el portón de madera y caminar por el sendero hasta la puerta de madera, donde un león de bronce hace a las veces de timbre. Golpea tres veces. Adentro de escuchar unos ruidos, gente que se mueve, unos murmullos, la voz de Charlus Potter:

- Quién es- Suena seca y fuerte, Sirius no lo ve cuando acerca su ojo para mirar por la hendidura -¿Sirius?

La puerta se abre instantáneamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Dorea! -se apresura en hacerlo pasar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Dorea Potter se acerca rápida y curiosa, usa una larga bata hasta el piso y unas pantuflas, al ver a Sirius todo mojado su rostro se tiñe de preocupación

- Por las barbas de Merlín, Sirius, qué...

- Es una larga historia -interrumpe el chico -lamento importunarlos tarde en la noche pero no sabía a dónde más ir.

- Ni se te ocurra decir más jovensito -saca su varita, la agita y el chico queda seco de pies a cabeza. - Te prepararé un té caliente para evitar un resfriado. Si quieres puedes darte un baño, James esta en su habitación, quiéres comer algo? Te preparare unas galletas tambien. Jenny, necesitamos galletas -dice a la elfina que se asoma desde la cocina, la mujer vuelve a mirar a Sirius -¿De qué te gustan? ¿chocolate? ¿gengibre? haremos de los dos sabores para que haya variedad, gracias Jenny.

- Gracias señora Potter - Sirius sonríe - sólo serán unos días hasta que encuentre a dónde ir...

- De ninguna manera, no te irás a ningún lado, te quedarás aquí con nosotros. Charlus, puedes instalar la cama de sobra en la habitación de James. Y no se dice más al respecto - Ella lo mira con preocupación, apreta los labios, lo abraza, no necesita ningún tipo de explicación, todos saben lo que sucede, y no quieren decirlo pero lo habían estado esperando, casi con alivio. Tampoco lo quieren decir pero Sirius es como un hijo para ellos, es el hermano que James nunca tuvo, y es sabido que Dorea es una mujer a la que no le gusta que se metan con sus hijos.

- Te juro que cuando vea a esa bruja...

- Dorea, por favor -interrumpe Charlus rápidamente.

- Mamá, ¿está todo bien? -una voz baja por las escaleras para revelar a su propietario. No tarda mucho en darse cuenta de lo que sucede una vez que ve a su amigo y su baúl esperando junto a la puerta.

- Hola Jimmy -dice Sirius divertido -tus padres me dijeron que te sentías demasiado solo así que vine a hacerte companía unos días -James suelta una carcajada, salta el útimo tramo de escalones y llega rápido junto a su amigo, una palmada en la espalda es más que suficiente:

- Bienvenido a casa, hermano.

Y no hay que decir más, suben a la habitación de James para encontrarse que las dos camas ya están ahí. El cuarto es grande y da la sensación de que la cama extra siempre estuvo en ese lugar. Y James piensa que de haber tenido un hermano biológico, jamás hubiera sido mejor que tener un amigo como Sirius, porque es una amistad que trasciende, es una hermandad, que no necesita las palabras como medio de comunicación, sólo basta una mirada y un gesto para entenderse entre ellos, una conexión telepática para soltar una carcajada en un mismo instante.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -dice James, medio enserio, pero con una media sonrisa de travesura en le rostro.

- La misma mierda de siempre, me cansé de esas serpientes asquerosas. -lo dice como si nada le importara.

- No piensas regresar ¿verdad?

- Antes que eso prefiero ser encerrado en Azkaban en la misma celda que el calamar gigante, Cuernos.

- ¿Para tanto?

- Nos dijeron a Regulus y a mi que nos unieramos al ejército que el imbécil de Voldemort está armando. No duré ni cinco minutos en esa casa después de que dijeran eso. No puedo estar ahí, no puedo volver a un lugar al cual no pertenezco.

Y James entiende, y no hace falta decirle que siempre va a haber un lugar en la casa de los Potter para él. Y Sirius lo sabe. Sabe que en el fondo, la verdadera familia es la que elige uno, y que ser un Black estará en su sangre, y quizás en su herencia, pero se promete a sí mismo que algún día va a cambiar la manera en que el mundo piense en él.

- Deberías haber visto la cara de mi madre cuando quitó mi nombre del árbol genealógico -cuenta entre risas, mientras acepta el cigarrillo que le da su amigo y se sienta junto a la ventana. James se ríe, los dos saben que es necesario alivianar el peso que Sirius lleva dentro.

- Estaba pensando que deberíamos dejarle alguna sorpresa de despedida -voz llena de picardía, ojos que destilan salvajismo, animal en carne y hueso

- Qué tienes en mente?

Porque para eso están los amigos, para ayudarse en las buenas y en las malas, para alegrar los momentos de tristeza y compartir los momentos de desgracia, para que sepan que uno siempre va a estar ahí. Pero sobre todas las cosas, para eso están los hermanos: para acompañarse incluso cuando no se está de acuerdo con el otro, para dar las manos y la vida por el otro sin importar cuál sea el verdadero motivo, para hacer las cosas mal, para equivocarse, para apredner, o no, para discutir, pero sobre todo, para reír a carcajadas con o sin motivo alguno, carcajear hasta que duelan los músculos estomacales.

Tres días más tarde, todo el mundo mágico escucha los gritos de Walburga Black cuando se despierta en la mañana y ve que todo en el número 12 de Grimauld Place es dorado y escarlata, el color de los leones.

* * *

**Dejá un Review si te gustaría pintar la casa blanca de los colores de Gryffindor**


End file.
